Le retour du clan Uchiha
by RuKiA RoJaS
Summary: [sasu x saku]Sasuke est de retour comment le monde va reagir?Sakura aime toujours Sasuke?A lire...[LEMON AU CHAP.4!]
1. Le combat mortel

**Le Retour Du Clan Uchiha**

**Résumer du 1er chapitre: **5 ans se sont écrouler.Sasuke avait tuer Orochimaru mais ne tua pas son frère comme il avait toujours supposer faire.L'Uchiha décida de faire sa propre vie et même faire renaître son clan.Pourquoi vous dites?Vous le serez en lisant l'histoire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1: **Le combat mortel.

Cela fait exactement 5 ans que Sasuke était sous les ordres d'Orochimaru et il n'était plus le même; froid et sérieux.Il était devenu plutôt sanginaire et monstrueux,c'est ce que les rumeurs disaient mais ils ne savent pas que tout cela était de la faute d'Orochimaru.Sasuke n'avait pas seulement changer mentalement,mais aussi physiquement.Il avait 18 ans présentement.Il était devenu beau,grand(dans les environ 1m81),ses cheveux n'avaient pas vraiment changer seulement que ses mèches;ils étaient devenu plus longues et en plus de cela,il était devenu plus costau; des beaux muscles biens formés.

Orochimaru fedait subir des entrainement monstrueux à Sasuke même qu'il finissait souvent avec un minimum de trois grosses blessures mais Sasule,lui,savait que s'il le fesait,il sera plus fort.Orochimaru qui était dans sa grande résidence décida de laisser un peu l'Uchiwa libre.Quant à lui,Sasuke,savait très bien que cela fesait longtemps qu'Orochimaru l'abusait.En effet...cela fesait déjas 5 ans.Sasuke ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait fait tout cela.Pour avoir plus de pouvoir?Oui,pour pouvoir tuer Naruto...mais non..il ne devait pas faire ça,Naruto est la seul personne qui le voyait pas comme un inconnu mais plûtot comme un vrai ami et en plus il voulait le tuer que pour avoir plus de pouvoir?Non...il ne devait pas réagir comme sont frère.Mais c'était déjas trop tard,il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière.Ce qui est fait est déjas fait.Alors,il pensa un instant pour savoir s'il devait anbandonner cette revenge et être encore sous le contrôle de ce monstre pour être plus fort.Il pensa encore un peu se qu'il pourait faire pour pouvoir s'ennnaler des griffes de ce d'Orochimaru mais le problème c'est que où allerait-il après?Il savait que s'il allait retourner à Konoha,ils ne l'acceptera pas,puisqu'il les avait trahis.

"Quoi faire...?"pensa-il.

Orochimaru était revenu,il était en arrière de Sasuke et lui marmona quelque chose.

"Uchiha...Ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention de t'échapper?"

Sasuke fit un geste de surprise,quand il entendut Orochimaru qui était juste derrière lui.Il reprit ses esprits et réponda à celui-ci.

"Pourquoi aurais-je l'intention de le faire?"menta-t-il.

Orochimaru inconfiant s'apprettait à partir mais jusqu'à qu'un kunai était présentement sous sa gorge et il s'arrêta netement.Sasuke lui dit quelque chose en le menassant :

"Oui,en effet j'avait l'intention de partir mais...PAS AVANT DE T'AVOIR TUER!"

Sasuke s'ennallant trancher sa gorge mais il vut qu'Orochimaru n'était plus là.Il s'était évaporrer.Sasuke regarda de tout les sens mais ne le voyait toujours pas.Il regarda vers le ciel et vu des petites ombres ,c'était cinq kunai qui se diriga vers lui.Celui-ci les évita de justesses mais d'autres kunai furent lancés et Sasuke ne put les évités,ils pénétrèrent affreusement dans chaque bras et chaque pieds et il fit un petit gémisement de douleur.Sasuke tomba au sol,la tête pencher et après il se releva avec quelque difficultés.Il s'aprêta d'attaquer quand il vut Orochimaru qui était apparut devant lui maintenant mais les kunai qui étaient enffoncés dans sa peau ne fesaient que le ralentir.Il décida de les enlevés et après que se fut fait,il prit position et,enclancha le Sharingan.Orochimaru qui essaya d'éviter les coups de l'Uchiha ne purent être fait tellement que Sasuke était rapide et au troisième qu'il reçut,il tomba par terre.Sasuke avanca vers lui et mis un kunai sous sa gorge et Orochimaru lui dit une question.

"Uchiha...moi qui croyait que tu voulais avoir plus de pouvoir..."

"Oui mais maintenant j'ai changer d'iddée!"

Après ces mots il pénétra le kunai dans sa gorge rapidement en le rentrant le plus profond possible pour assurer sa mort.Sasuke regarda bien pour savoir s'il était vraiment mort,en mettant deux doigts sur sa gorge en étant sûre que son coeur avait arrêter de battre.Après d'avoir vérifier,il se releva et sauta d'arbres en arbres pour se diriger à Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha n'avait pas vraiment changer,seul les gens avaient changés.Naruto,quant à lui,avait pas vraiment changer.Il fesait toujours des bétises même s'il avait passer l'âge.Il était marié à Hinata et celle-ci était aux anges.Sakura,elle,avait beaucoup changer.Elle était rendu une très belle femme,grande(environ 1m74),elle avait plus de poitrines(je sais qu'on s'en fou de ce détail mais bon!),les cheveux qui lui arrivaient en haut des fesses et portait les mêmes genre de vêtements .En effet,elle était vraiment jolie à comparer des autres filles,et de plus,elle était devenu maintenant une des filles ninjas les plus fortes du village et même qu'elle fesait de la médecinne.Kakashi n'était plus leur sensei à présent mais il arrivait souvent qu'ils le rendait visite pour voir les entrainements avec ses nouveau Genin.Quant au nouveau Hokage,c'était Tsunade.

Naruto était en train de demménager dans une autre maison car,à présent qu'il était marier à Hinata.Il pris quelque boîtes du camion pour pouvoir les ammener à sa nouvelle demeure.Après avoir terminer la tâche,Il se jetta sur son sofa,éssouffler.Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

"Argh!je peux donc jamais me reposer!"

"Si... si tu veux..je peux y aller..."dit Hinata qui passait par là avec des boîtes dans les mains.

"non,ça va j'y vais!"

Il se relava de son sofa et alla ouvrir la porte et surpris,il apperçu qu'il sagissait de Sakura.

"Oy!Sakura!Tu viens me rendre visite dans ma nouvelle maison?"dit-il tout en souriant.

"euh...non,en fait Hokage-sama veut nous voir.Elle dit que c'est très important..."

"Quoi!Et merde...je peux jamais me reposer dit donc..."

"Ouais mais tu sais qu'il s'agit de l'Hokage-sama alors...- "

"..Ouais,ouais,je sais.Mais avant,je vais avertir Hinata,d'accord?"

"Pas de problème."

Naruto alla avertir Hinata,après que se fut fait,il alla rejoindre Sakura qui l'attendait toujours dehors et marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage.Arrivé devant la porte où se trouvait l'Hokage de l'autre bord,Sakura s'arrêta et demanda quelque chose à son compagnon,inquiète.

"Je me demande c'est quoi la chose importante..."

Naruto remarque le comportement de la jeune fille et répondit à celle-ci.

"L'autre fois qu'on devait aller la voir urgentement,elle a commencer à dires des conneries et on a commencer à parti et le pire c'est qu'elle n'a pas remarquer qu'on s'ennalaient partir et elle continua a parler!Et elle veux sûrement nous...Tuer.."

Sakura se souvenant de cette journée,elle se rappella ce que Tsunade-sama leur avait dit:"Comme vous êtes mes meilleur élèves et que vous l'âge de la maturité je vais vous dire un secret!Vous savez pour faire l'amour..-" et tellement que ça les embarrassaient Naruto et elle commençaient à s'ennallaient en douce.Sakura reprit ses esprits,se brassa la tête et fut un léger rougissement.Et regarda Naruto.

"ouais,je crois que tu as raison!"dit-elle en souriant"

Quand Naruto ouvrit la porte,Tsunade était là assise sur sa chaise en train de les attendres.Tsunade prit parole et elle avait l'air sérieuse.

"Vous savez l'autre fois quand je vous est renconter cette histoire de puberté ...?"

"euh...oui?"dit Naruto

"Et bien..."

Naruto et Sakura tremblèrent de tout leurs membres tellement qu'ils avaient peur car ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient fait ce jour là était impoli et que Tsunade était souvent très sévère.Elle continua de parler.

"Bien,je n'est pas pu vous dires que quand une femme est en chaleur et que-"

"STOP!" dirent Sakura et Naruto avec des visages tout rouges.

"Ben...quoi?"

Éssoufflé et énervé,Sakura décida de prendre parole.

"Vous nous aviez amenés ici que pour nous dires ça!"dit la fleur de cerisier.

L'Hokage Se souvennant alors de la vrai raison pourquoi elle les avait ammenés ici.Elle prit parole et elle avait l'air très sérieuse cette fois-ci.

"Non,en effet je vous es ammenés ici parcequ'un vielle ami est revevue parmi nous..."

Tsunade regarda vers un coin qui était tout noir et fit un geste de renir à la personne qui était là.Sakura et Naruto se demandèrent qui pourait être cette personne et ils furent très sourpris quand ils vurent qu'il sagissait rien d'autre que Sasuke.

"Sasuke...?"fut le seul mot du renard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Paola-chan: **Bonjour tout le monde!Ceci est ma première fic alors ne soyez pas trop sévère avec moi car je ne suis PAS BONNE quand il s'agit de correction!Et de plus,je connais cet anime il y a seulement 1 semaine et je connais pas vraiment le but de l'histoire...mais bon!J'attend des reviews de votre part!


	2. Retour à Konoha

**Le retour du clan Uchiha**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**résumer du 2eme chapitre: **Sasuke est de retour à Konoha.Naruto et Sakura sont très surpris car cette arrivée était innatendu.Accepteraient-ils qu'il reste à Konoha?Lisez ce chapitre pour le savoir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2: **Retour à Konoha.

Sakura était très surprise de revoir Sasuke,il avait changer,il était devenu vraiment beau,grand et...muscler.Sakura sorti de ses pensés et regarda la scène.Toujours aussi surpris,Naruto repeta ces mots.

"Sasuke...?"

"Oui...c'est moi..."dit l'Uchiha.

Naruto ne pouvait pas y croire...Sasuke était revenu mais tout cela semble se fait-il qu'il soit revenu après qu'il les avait trahis?Naruto pointa Sasuke du doigt avec un air fâcher.

"Comment oses-tu venir ici?Il me semblait que tu nous avais trahis,non?"

"Naruto..."fit Tsunade pour essayer de le calmer.

"Tu n'es qu'un imbécile!Tu t'es mis du côté d'Orochimaru et...AH!C'est ça!C'est lui qui t'a dit de venir nous battre c'est ça?Alors on--"

"FERME-LA!"

Un long silence apparut et tout le monde regardait Sasuke qui avait crier.

"Pour tout te dire,j'ai changer d'avis.Je préfère des stupides missions comme autre fois.J'ai décider de faire ma propre vie et j'arrête cette vengence de tuer mon frère.Tout cette affaire dêtre plus fort,j'en est plus qu'assez!Et non,Orochimaru ne m'a pas ammené ici pour vous battre car,à présent,vous ne le verez plus jamais.Je l'ai tuer."

Un autre long silence parcourit dans la salle mais Sasuke le brisa.

"Vous me pardonnez?"

Sakura et Naruto pensèrent essemble,il regardait Sasuke qui avait l'air délaisser.Deveraient-ils le laisser une chance?Après tout,il faut toujours laisser une chance au gens,sinon la vie serait injuste.Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent dans les yeux et il regarda l'Uchiha qui attendait la réponse.C'était Naruto qui avait répondu.

"C'est d'accord,mais à une seule condition."

Sasuke attendait que celui-ci dise quel sera cette condition mais le renard s'approcha de lui en lui chuchotant quelque chose.

"Je veux que tu t'excuse à Sakura de l'avoir faire souffrir et aussi...tu devra l'embrasser"

Par ces mots,Sasuke rougit.Sakura qui était à 6 mètres d'eux,se demanda de quoi qu'ils puissent parler.Naruto avec le grand sourire,alla rejoindre Sakura,se remis à côté d'elle et regarda l'Uchiha qui avait l'air bouche-bé.

"Tu acceptes?"

"Ejem...oui,d'accord."dit-il en regardant ailleur,gêné.

Tous,sortirent de l'habitation et alla faire une promenade ensemble.Naruto expliqua à Sasuke que la famille de Sakura était mort et qu'elle habitait seul mais il le rendait souvent visite et aussi qu'il était marier avec Hinata.Il lui dit aussi que sa maison a était brulé et ne restait même pas un mur.Quand l'Uchiha apprenant cela,il s'arrêta et regarda au sol.Naruto et Sakura s'arrêtèrent,eux autres aussi et regardèrent Sasuke préocuper.

"Où vais-je dormir alors?"dit-il en regardant Naruto.

" Bah..tu pourra dormir chez Sakura?"

Quand Sasuke et Sakura entendirent ces mots il se mirent à se regarder et Naruto remarqua qu'ils restèrent silencieux et l'étrange comportement chez l'Uchiha.

"Ben quoi?C'est pas comme si je te disais de coucher avec elle dans le même lit!"

Mais cela ne fesait que les faire rougir.Ils entreprirent leurs marche pour aller chez eux.Naruto prenait le chemin de gauche mais quant à eux,ils devaient prendre cel de droite alors il s'arrêtèrent pour dire au revoir à Naruto.Quand ils reprenaient la marche,tout les deux étaient silencieux,ce qui les embarrassaient encore plus.Mais,Sakura décida de le briser.

"Alors,c'est vrai que tu as tuer Orochimaru?"

"oui."dit Sasuke froidement.

La conversation ne fut pas longue car ils venaient d'arriver devant la demeure.Elle ouvrit la porte et fait signe à Sasuke de rentrer et celui-ci rentrant vite fait.L'apartement était plutôt charmante,elle n'était pas laide ou vielle,elle était parfaite.Il sorti de ses pensés,quand Sakura lui tappa l'épaule.

"Suis-moi,je vais te montrer ta chambre.."

"hn"fit son seul mot.

Ils montèrent des escaliers et s'arrêtèrent devant une chambre,Sakura se retourne vers lui et lui dit:

" Je vais te pretter un pyjamas de mon père,je reviens"

La Kunoichi alla dans la chambre de ses parents en laissant Sasuke seul.Celui-ci pensa se que Naruto lui avait dit:"Tu dois t'excuser à Sakura de l'avoir fait souffrir et aussi...tu devra l'embrasser" Chaques fois que le mot "embrasser" lui passait par la tête,ses joues venaient rouges.Cela fesait longtemps que Sasuke attendait Sakura alors il décida d'aller voir ce qu'elle fesait.En rentrant dans la chambre,il la vit qu'elle était par terre,la tête sur ses genoux en train de...pleurer?Il s'inquièta,il alla la rejoindre et s'assit à côté d'elle.Toute en pleurant,Sakura commençait à lui parler.

" Tu ne pas savoir comme ils me manquent tellement..."dit-elle avec difficulté à cause de ses pleurs.

"..."aucun mot de sa part.

Sasuke resta silencencieux et la prit dans ses bras pour pouvoir la conssoler et elle commençait de pleurer de plus belle.Sa tête était enffoncé sur son torse,l'Uchiha commençait a carresser ses beaux long cheveux rose,tout en disant des beaux mots doux pour pouvoir la conforter.Il aurait voulu rester comme ça pour toujours; être dans ses bras,pouvoir sentir sa chaleur près de lui.Sakura était rendu tellement belle,pour lui c'était la plus belle de toute,aucune pouvait la surpasser.Quelque heure plutard,elle était endormi.Sans faire de gestes trop bruste,il la prit pour l'ammené dans sa chambre.Il la déposa délicatement dans son lit pour ne pas la reveillé.Il lui embrassa sur le front(Kawaii!)et la regarda encore un peu avant d'aller s'endormir.

"Un jour,je te ferais de toi ma femme..."pensa-t-il.

Et il alla dans sa chambre pour aller s'endormir en boxer(Kyaah!XD)puisqu'il a pas de pyjamas et que Sakura avait oublier de lui en pretter un.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Paola-chan:** Alors?Alors?Comment vous avez trouvez ça?Mauvais ou bon?Trop court?Venez me le dire en me donnant des reviews pleaseeee!


End file.
